ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis 14
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Heroes *Curtis *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kai Green *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Ninja- All have their season 7 outfits but Zane back to being just the white ninja *Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay *Nya *Skylor *Zane *Garmadon *Wu *Cole *Scooby Doo *Shaggy *Daphne *Velma *Fred *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pac Man *Luigi *Toad *Captain Falcon *Blue Falcon *Dogwonder *Koopy Troopy Doo Gang *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Ken Griffey Jr. *More Cartoon Characters Luigi SSB4.png Mario SSB4 Alt.png Sonic the Hedgehog C10 .png Scooby Doo.png File-File-Ben - Ben 10 Omniverse.png Pac Man Pac.png Captain Falcon.png Blue Falcon.png Steven Universe.png AzmuthC10.png Ben 10C10.png Ben 10 (Hero Shirt).png Toon Curtis.png|Toon Curtis|link=Toon Curtis Skurd C10.png Pooh.png|pooh with Plumber Badge Toon Curtis 16.png|Toon teen Curtis 321px-Yoshi_MP9.png Blue Yoshi.png Light Blue Yoshi.jpg gold yoshi.jpg OrangeYoshi_YBA.png Yellow-yoshi-yoshi-29007747-501-1000.png Yoshi_Group_Art_YBA.png Pink_Yoshi_YBA.png|Pink Yoshi|link=Pink Yoshi Tom Toad.png Connor Koopa.png Kirby Koopa.png|Kirby Koopa|link=Curtis 10 Galaxy Squad Koopy Troopy Doo.png kjhh.png|Gwen Tennyson Max tenn.png|Grandpa Max Ben twenty three.png|Ben 23(Credits to Echoson for pic) List of Aliens Regular Aliens(13 and 14) *All aliens were already unlocked Alien C10.png|Alien C Alien X(Curtis 10).png|Alien X|link=Alien X File:Alien_X_full_contrl.png|Alien X after gaining full control of Alien X Amphibian C10.png|Amphibian|link=AmpFibian Armodrillo C10.png|Armodrillo|link=Armodrillo Articguana C10.png|Arcticguana|link=Arcticguana Atomix C10.png|Atomix|link=Atomix Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil Big ChillC10.png|Big Chill|link=Big Chill BlitzwolferC10.png|Blitzwolfer|link=Blitzwolfer Bloxx 10.png|Bloxx|link=Bloxx BowserC10.png|Bowser|link=Bowser Future BrainstormC10.png|Brainstorm BullfragC10.png|Bullfrag BuzzshockC10.png Cannonbolt C10.png|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt ChamAlien C10.png|ChamAlien|link=ChamAlien ChromastoneC10.png|Chromastone|link=Chromastone Clockwork C10.png|Clockwork|link=Clockwork Black shadow c10.png|Curtis Shadow Diamondhead New.png|Diamondhead DiamondheadC10.png|Diamondhead First Apperance|link=Diamondhead DittoC10.png Donkey Kong.png Eatle C10.png|Eatle|link=Eatle Echo Echo C10.png|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo Elaskimo C10.png|Elaskimo|Credits to Dioga beta for letting me use him|link=Elaskimo Eye Guy C10.png Fasttrack C10.png|Fasttrack|link=Fasttrack Four Arms C10.png|Four Arms|link=Four Arms Frankenstrike C10.png|Frankenstrike|link=Frankenstrike GhostfreakC10.png|Ghostfreak|link=Ghostfreak Goop C10.png|Goop|link=Goop GravattackC10.png Grey Matter C10.png|Grey Matter|link=Grey Matter Gutrot.png HeatblastC10.png Humungousaur c10.png|Humungousaur|link=Humungousaur Jetray C10.png|Jetray|link=Jetray Jury Rigg C10.png|Jury Rigg|link=Jury Rigg Mole Stache.png|Mole-Stache|link=Mole-Stache Koopa Troopa.png Nanomach.png NRGC10.png|NRG|link=NRG Overflow.png Pooh.png|Pooh Pac Man.png Portaler C10.png|Portaler|link=Portaler Rath 2 C10.png|Rath|link=Rath Rath C10.png|Rath Ripjaws C10.png|Ripjaws|link=RipJaws ShadowC10.png|Shadow|link=Shadow (Curtis 10) ShocksquatchC10.png|Shocksquatch|link=ShockSquatch File:Silent-Ninja.png SlapstrikeC10.png Snare-Oh.png|Snare-Oh|link=Snare-Oh Sonic C10.png|Sonic|link=Sonic the Hedgehog SpidermonkeyC10.png SpitterC10.png Squid Face.png Stinkfly c10.png SwampfireC10.png|Swampfire Swamfire c10 new.png|Swampfire(matured) Ten Ten.png|Ten Ten|link=Sotoraggian TerraspinC10.png|Terraspin|link=Terraspin the Worst.png|The Worst|link=The Worst UpchuckC10.png upchuck murk c101.png|Murk Upchuck|link=Upchuck UpgradeC10.png Walkatrout C10.png Way Big C10.png|Way Big|link=Way Big WhampireC10.png WildmuttC10.png Wildvine C10.png|Wildvine|link=Wildvine XLR8 C10.png|XLR8|link=XLR8 XLR8C10.png|XLR8 First Apperance Mickey Mouse.png Snakepit Curtis 10.png|Snakepit Triedge Curtis 10.png|Triedge MindMatter Curtis 10.png|Mind Matter pikachu c10.png|Pikachu Eelectricity (C10) v2.png|Eelectricity TenTenC10.png|TenTen eon 14 years.png|Eon|link=Chronian Digger 14 years.png|Digger Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Alienz.png Ultimate Big Chil.png Ultimate Cannonbolt c10.png Ultimate Donkey Kong.png|Ultimate Donkey Kong Ultimate Echo Echo10.png Ultimate Gravattack.png Ultimate Grey matter.png Ultimate Humungusaur.png Ultimate Pac Man.png|Ultimate Pac Man|link=Ultimate Pac Man Ultimate Spider Monkey.png Ultimate Swampfire C10.png Ultimate Way BigC10.png xcbvvhpdtufm9gff0d,vngkg-=l9-bfgdlt9,r0,0fidl0dbtlg,df,tf.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade (Curtis 10) File:Six_Arms.png|Six Arms|link=Six Arms(Curtis 10) Ultimate Armodrilloc10.png|Credits to Dioga Beta for usage.|link=Ultimate Armodrillo (Earth-68) Ultimate Diamondhead c10.png ultimate xlr8c10.png Ultimate Lodestar Curtis 10.png|link=Ultimate Lodestar (Aaron) Future Aliens(14-20) *If there are aliens missing from when Curtis was 13 and 14 then they were never used. *All Ultimate Aliens were used and in the same apperance. Alien C10.png|Alien C File:Alien X full contrl.png|Alien X Future AmpFibian.png Future Arctiguana.png Future Armodrillo.png Future Atomix.png Future Big Chill C10.png Future Big Chill.png Future Blitzwolfer.png Future Bloxx.png Future Bowser.png Future Bullfrag.png Buzzshock C10.png Future Brainstorm.png Future Cannonbolt.png Future ChamAlien.png Future Clockwork.png Future Diamondhad.png Diggerc10.png|Digger Future Ditto.png Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Future Echo EchoC10.png Eye Guy C10.png Future Fasttrack.png Feedback C10.png Future Four Arms.png Future Frankenstrike.png Future Ghostfreak.png Future GoopC10.png Future Gravattack.png Future gry Matter.png Future Gutrot.png Future HeatblastC10.png Future Humungousaur c10.png Koopa Troopa Future.png|His Omnitrix is on his chest Mickey Mouse.png Future Mole-Stache.png Nanomach.png Future Overflow.png Pac Man.png PortalerC.png|Portaler(Credits to CaT for recolor) Future RathC10.png Future Rath C10.png Future Rip Jaws.png ShocksquatchC.png|Shocksquatch(Credits to CaT for recolor) Future Slapstrike.png Future Snare-Oh.png Future Sonic.png Future Squid Face.png Future Stinkfly.png swampfire c10 new future.png Future Ten Ten.png Toad.png Future UpchuckC10.png Future UpgradeC10.png Walkatrout C10.png Future Whampfire.png Future Wildmutt.png Future Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Future XLR8.png Silent-Ninja.png|Silent-Ninja Pikachu c10.png Snakepit Curtis 10.png Triedge Curtis 10.png Eelectricity (C10) v2.png MindMatter Curtis 10.png Upchuck murk c101.png Black shadow c10.png eon c10.png|Eon future way big c10 new.png|Way Big Aliens(20 year old+) alien c.png|Alien C|link=Diagon alien x c10 .png|Alien X|link=Celestialsapien amphibian c101.png|AmpFibian|link=Amperi arcticguanac10.png|Arcticguana|link=Polar Manzardill armodrilloc10.png|Armodrillo|link=Talpaedan big chillc10.png|Big Chill|link=Necrofriggian blitzwolferc10.png|Blitzwolfer|link=Loboan brainstorm c10 2.png|Brainstorm|link=Cerebrocrustacean c10 astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl|link=Astrodactyl's Species c10 atomix.png|Atomix|link=Atomix c10 ball weevil.png|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil's Species c10 buzzshock.png|Buzzshock|link=Nosedeenian Curtis 10 Eelectricity nude.png|Eelectricity|link=Teslamorpha kickin hawk c10 2.png|Kickin Hawk|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Kickin_Hawk aaccelerate c10.png|XLR8|link=Kineceleran curtis10 overflow.png|Overflow|link=Orishan fourarms c10.png|Four Arms|link=Tetramand wildmutt c102.png|Wildmutt|link=Vulpinmancer Humungousaurc10.png|Humungousaur|link=Vaxasaurian rath c10 2.png|Rath|link=Appoplexian Curtis 10 MindMatter red.png|MindMatter|link=MindMatter curtis 10 swampfire.png|Swampfire|link=Methanosian toad c10.png|Toad pac man.png|Pac Man eatle curtis 10.png|Eatle gutrot curtis 10.png|Gutrot rocks c10.png|Rocks|link= Rocks (Curtis 10) sports 2.png|Sports (Credits to Reo 54 for making him awesome!)|link=Sports squidstrictor c10.png|Squidstrictor|link=Squidstrictor (Curtis 10) Vreedle.png|Vreedle|link=Vreedle (Curtis 10) Fusion Aliens *All fusion aliens have the powers of the original aliens, and the weaknesses of the original aliens too. Alien CX.png|Alien CX(Alien C and Alien X) Way X.png|Big X(Way Big and Alien X) Franken Clock.png|FrankenClock Ultimate Way GreySaur.png|Ultimate Way Grey CannonSaur BlockArms.png|BlockArms Gutomix.png|Gutomix Ditto Arms.png|DittoArms Big_chuck_c10.png|Big Chuck diamond matter.png|Diamondmatter Lodestone.png|Lodestone NR-Drillo.png|Nr-Drillo(Credits to XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx)(Thanks) Rath Track c10.png|Rath Track|link=Rath Track Brain Matter.png|Brain Matter crashocker c10.png|Shock-Hopper humungoopsaur.png|Humungoopsaur kickin rath.png|Kickin Rath gff.png|Heatastone Curtis 10 Team *Connor Koopa *Kirby Koopa *Tom Toad *Pac Man *Mario *Luigi *Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson *Curtis *Nick- Friend and sidekick of Curtis. Has an Omnitrix. *Kai *Jay *Lloyd *Cole *Zane *Garmadon *Wu *Max Tennyson Vehicles Curtis has a Delorean Time Machine and pilots the Blue Falcon which can change into any vehicle in the world and the vehicles have the Blue Falcon color theme with FALCON as the license plate. He got both of them on January 19, 2017. On January 28, 2017, Ben Tennyson bought Curtis a car. He painted the car to look like the Blue Falcon. Curtis also has K.I.T.T from Knight Rider Watches The Triomnitrix is capable of turning into any Omnitrix. It can also fuse aliens together. Nick's omnitrix is capable of turning into some aliens it is later destroyed on his 18th birthday. The Blood Ultimatrix is used by Blood Curtis, the evil clone of Curtis created by Black Shadow. The Triomnitrix is the recreated version of the Triomnitrix created and wielded by Curtis. After the Triomnitrix was destroyed Villians *Every villain fom the Tv Shows: Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, The Powerpuff Girls, Sonic X, and Sonic Boom all look the same. *Every Ben 10 villain has there UA appearance. *Berserker-Really Curtis in disguise to infiltrate Dark Million at the age of 20. Faked his death in the Final Battle with Black Shadow that destroyed Black Shadow. Rides the Red Bull. Like the Blue Falcon, the Red Bull can turn nto any vehicle in the world, and the vehicles have the Red Bull color theme. License plate says BERSERKR. *Blood Curtis- He is the exact opposite of Curtis. He has black hair and wears a Cubs shirt. He is also known as the Blood Ninja, the Villain, and Blood Falcon(Opposite of Curtis as Captain Falcon). Blood Falcon.png|Blood Falcon Black Shadow.png|Black Shadow Bowser being erased.png|Bowser being sent back to his own world|link=The Six reactor Mights animated blood curtis.png|animated vesrsion of Blood Curtis first appearance knh.png|Blood Curtis' aliens Blood Ninja.png|Blood Curtis as the Blood Ninja(minifigure) Blood Ultimatrix.png|Blood Curtis' Blood Ultimatrix Animated blood Curtis1.png|Animated version of Blood Curtis in normal apperance black shadow aliens.png|Black Shadow Aliens Malaware C10.png|Malaware Albedo 23.png|Albedo 23(Credits to Echoson for base) F Zero Villians *Black Shadow(Don Genie, Deathborn also) *Blood Falcon(F-Zero) *Zoda *The Skull *Pico *Baba *Billy *Bio Rex *Octoman Ben 10 Villains Main Villains *Aggregor *Diagon **Lucubra *Vilgax **Psyphon *Malware Secondary Villains *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Carl Nesmith *Vulkanus **Pickaxe Aliens *Charmcaster **Stone Creatures *Darkstar *Adwaita *Albedo *Elena Validus **Victor Validus *Dr. Animo **Mutant Frogs **Mutant Chickens **Mutant Chicken Leader *Conduit Edwards **Esoterica *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Forever Knights *Driscoll *Patrick *Connor *Urian *Enoch *Sir Dagonet *Sir Reginald *Sir Cyrus *Squire Others *Sevenseven *Rojo *Azul *Amarillo *Ssserpent *Oliver Thompson *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon *Simons *Morgg *Sunder *Strabismus *Sanctuary Guardians *King Xarion *Prince Gyula *Plant Alien *Plant Clones *Sunny *Antonio *Trumbipulor *Kolar *Eon **Eon's Servants *Synthroid *Prisoner 775 *Prisoner *Simian *Mizaru *Milleous *Garbage Monster *Ma Vreedle *Dodecahedron Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedle *Inspector 13 **Techadon Robots Mario Villains *Bowser: Bowser is the King of Koopas, a turtle-like monster species. He often kidnaps Princess Peach, and is defeated by Mario. *Bowser Jr. An energetic troublemaker who is ready to follow his father's footsteps. *Wario: Wario is an evil version of Mario, and is obsessed with money. He is short and fat, and wears yellow. *Waluigi: Waluigi is Wario's sidekick, and an evil version of Luigi. He is tall and thin, like Luigi, and wears purple. Common enemies *Koopa Troopa: Koopa Troopas are turtle-like monsters that often work for Bowser, although in some games, they are friendly. They are playable characters in some Mario sports games, such as Mario Kart. **Green Koopas are Bad. Red Koopas are good.(Connor Koopa is good) *Goomba: Goombas are mushroom-like monsters creatures that are the most common enemies in the series. They are easily killed by jumping on their head. *Paratroopa: The flying version of Koopa Troopa. *Paragoomba: The flying version of Goomba. *Boo:These enemies are ghosts that stop moving when you look at them. They show up in most of the Mario titles. Category:Series Category:Waybig101 Category:A to Z Category:Waybig101's stuff Category:Waybig101's Stuff Category:Curtis 10